Business Affair
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: Kagura Miyazaki works in a large corporate business as a nobody who’s trying to get a promotion to be a somebody, when she angers the wrong person and her life starts a spiral into a new world that she’s only witnessed on the big screen.
1. Chapter 1

**Business Affair **

**Summary- **Kagura Miyazaki works in a large corporate business as a nobody who's trying to get a promotion to be a somebody, when she angers the wrong person and her life starts a spiral into a new world that she's only witnessed on the big screen.

**Pairings- **Kagura/Sesshoumaru (**main**), Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

A/N: I've fallen hard for this pairing and I love these two characters, so this will be my first time trying this pairing as an author. Please be somewhat kindly

**12:45 am, Friday**

Boredom.

Simple easy work with little to no contact with the outside world, well the latter wasn't so bad neither was the first, but put together though that was complete and absolute boredom. Not to mention the only other cubicle that was occupied was by a Melton Phillips, who was the most disgusting little bugger that she had ever laid her eyes upon. He was overweight like more than haft the population and greasy. The only good thing about her predicament, Kagura decided, was that Melton had left her alone after she threatened to staple his balls to the wall after her kept talking to her.

"Miss Miyazaki," Melton started looking nervous as he glanced over at the fit, ruby-eyed woman in the cubicle next to him, "isn't it you're lunch break?" Kagura sent him a glance of doom before glancing at the clock.

_Well, I'll be damned it is my lunch break. _She thought happily as she turned off her computer screen and shoved the files she was working on in the manila folder she had been handed by a disgruntled Inuyasha Takashi, the boss's son on of them at least. Glancing back at Melton she mad sure to let her eyes narrow as she caught him looking at her backside.

"If you want your eyes then you'll look away right now Mr. Phillips," Kagura hissed before walking towards the elevator. Punching the third floor button she wondered if her entertainment of the hour would be there. It would be bore at lunch too, if Sango and Miroku weren't at the cafeteria.

_Smack! _

The sound seemed to ring pleasantly to Kagura's ears as the elevator door decided to open ever so slowly, and to her amusement/disappointment it wasn't Sango and Miroku. Instead it was Inuyasha and his girlfriend, trophy girlfriend, Kikyo. Kagura didn't have anything against the Ice Queen it was just that the girl must have slapped the spoiled brat pretty hard for the shock look he was giving her.

"I simply state Inuyasha that I was breaking up with you for my studies not for my tutor," she hissed venomously. The younger Takashi seemed to regain his shock.

"Then why were you hanging all over him and you smell like him?" Inuyasha shot back looking extremely jealous. His very good friend Kagome was a few behind him with a sack of food in her hands. Her chocolate eyes were wide in shock and Kagura couldn't blame her.

"I was _not_ hanging off of him! I was giving him a hug! You brute!" Kikyo snarled slapping him once again before storming off. Kagura was smirking while she watched the whole thing and when Inuyasha noticed her he gave a snarl of his own.

"What are you looking at wind bitch?"

The words didn't offend Kagura much since she was a wind demon just was he was only a lowly half-demon.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome came to his side and shoved the bag in his arms before turning to go to the elevator. "Plus, didn't you want to break up with her in the first place?" the girl sighed waiting for the doors to open up. Once they did she stepped inside the small box briskly and soon Inuyasha rushed after.

"Bye-bye, puppy," Kagura muttered. Soon she spotted her friend Sango, yes even though she did enjoy in the woman's anger Sango was her good friend. Other than Yura, but the demon girl didn't work in this stuffy office she was a beautician. Which was really fitting since she was Yura Demon of the hair, or something like that.

"Oh, hey Kagura, you just missed the best sight ever!" Sango smiled before she bit into her sandwich. Another thing about Sango was that she had just started dating Miroku and was best friends with Kagome, so she was just a little biased. "Inuyasha just got slapped by that stupid ice-cube of a girlfriend of his. He totally deserved it though he is such a pig-headed jerk! I swear he knows Kags has those feelings for him, but nope he's just going to rub it in her face that he's dating her cousin!" Sango seethed.

Just a little biased.

"Actually I got front row seats of the second slap. Didn't you see me?" Kagura asked. Sango shook her head and took another bite out of her sandwich this time a little more vicious.

"Oh, I heard from Ayame, who heard from Souten, who then heard from Takashi's secretary Jan that the ice prince is finally coming back from his business trip," Sango gossiped.

"Actually, I've never met the Ice Prince, but I have seen him a couple times," Kagura added when she saw the shocked look on Sango's face. Really she had been working for the company for five years and she had yet to run into the resident hard ass Ice Prince.

"I met him two years after I came here, but I got a promotion and didn't threaten my cubicle mates," Sango said dryly.

"Hey! I've been a good girl lately," she defended her totally ignoring the incident this morning with Melton or her comment towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah, right, so Miroku is out on a business trip, but he told me before he left that daddy Takashi was a little disgruntled," Sango grinned letting her brown eyes flash mischievously knowing that she had hook Kagura.

Looking at the brunette the wind mistress raised an elegant black eyebrow as if to say go on. Sango gave a laughed before she took a tip of her coke.

"Okay, it seems the Ice Prince broke down and decided to adopt a little girl from the Motherland," Sango leaned in, "so some people have wondered if he has a certain disease or at least that's what's all over the papers." Kagura almost snorted at the last part. The papers were calling Sesshoumaru Takashi was pedophile. It was amazing since last week they were praising him for something he did a while back.

"Wow, that's amazing, but I guess when you're extremely rich you get in the papers a lot," she sighed resting her chin on her hand. At that moment Sango choose to notice that Kagura had yet to go through the lunch line.

"Hey are you going to eat? You're thin enough so I know you're not on a diet," Sango asked.

"Well, my morning was pretty shitty and well I left my wallet in apartment," she replied ignoring the hunger pangs in her stomach.

"Do you need some cash I have some on me," the brunette asked concerned.

"Nah, plus my break is over anyways see you later Sango," Kagura stood up and walked back to the elevator. She was seriously not in the mood for Melton or anyone.

**4:56 pm, Friday**

Kagura hissed as another hunger pang stopped her from concentrating. Melton had long ago left her alone after she almost threw the stapler at him. Shaking her head she knew she shouldn't have forgone lunch. It was bad news.

When she was a child Kagura would get extremely cranky when not feed, she was cranky anyways but that was ten times worse. So, her dead-beat father fed her so he wouldn't have to listen to her bitching, but he deserved it because other than that he was a horrible father.

"Miyazaki! You don't with those files?" a voice asked her from behind.

"No, I'm not done so shove it!" Kagura yelled and then paled as she turned around. Glaring at her with all the hate in the world was Inuyasha.

"Is that so Miyazaki? Well, then I suppose you should have a meeting with my father." Inuyasha growled. Kagura took a deep breath and cursed herself for being so stupid. "But since my father isn't in at the moment I suppose you'll have to meet with my brother."

I have the meet the Ice Prince? Sesshoumaru Takashi! That demon that is rumored to be harder than his father, I can't? No, this can't be happening I would have had a small chance with Mr. Takashi, but now I have no chance at all. 

_Good going Kagura._

A/N: Hey guys hope you like the story so far. I kind of enjoyed writing it, but I started at 11:30 PM so it's really late now… and I'm really tried so sorry if this is crappy. Please review it would mean the world to me and hopefully I can get into the mood to write more of this story! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Business Affair**

**Chapter Two **

"Job: Needed"

**5:10 pm, Friday**

The sound of their lonely footsteps that echoed through out the halls grated on Kagura's nerves. Just the simple looks from each cubicle would ease her just a little bit. At least then she wouldn't feel so confined and alone.

"You're lucky it was only me you insulted," Inuyasha hissed behind him and continued to walk like a child who had the juiciest news to tattle to their parents. Kagura supposed in a way he did have the juiciest news ever. So, she continued to listen to her fate bounce off the walls and come back mocking her till her doom. The halls seemed to go on forever keeping her in this prison of so close to being fired.

And then it seemed as if the suspense had not lasted long at all. Soon they approached the wretched door that stated "Sesshoumaru Takashi" in a gold plate. It was mocking her she could have sworn to see the evil glint of the golden plate saying "Ha, ha, ha, you're going to lose your job, then custody of your brother and sister, and finally you'll be evicted because you have a horrible work resume!"

"What the hell come on Kagura you've been staring at that door for a full twenty minutes! That bastard isn't here at the moment so we'll have to wait for him to return from what ever he's doing," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Are you sure maybe he just left to go home? I mean it is after hours," Kagura grumbled. She knew she could leave really she did, but that would just make it worse on her resume.

_Miss Miyazaki, why did you get fired again? _

_I cussed out my boss and then walked away after I was going to have to talk to the higher up boss since you know after hours means I can go home._

_We're sorry, but we're not going to hire you._

_Fuck._

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled. Blinking her ruby eyes she glanced at her wristwatch and hoped that Hakudoshi, the little bastard, wasn't scaring his poor sister Kanna, his twin, to death by saying she had abandoned them. She then looked at the seething hanyou.

"Yes, what did you say?" Kagura asked even though she cared very little of what that mutt had to say.

"I said that the bastard is too much of a workaholic to clock out at five," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Aw, must suck to be his secretary then huh?" Kagura commented looking at the empty desk.

"Actually he ran off his last secretary. I think her name was Sarah something. Well, she was totally in love with him. He let her go I think two weeks ago so temps have been coming in to help," he sighed searching his pockets for something. "Got a pack on you?"

"No, I don't smoke it's a disgusting habit," Kagura glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I agree, and don't you remember little brother that no smoking in the building?" a cold, deep voice rang out through the emptiness. Kagura let her ruby eyes drift over towards the voice, but when she did they widened ever so slightly.

The man standing there was gorgeous with long silver hair pulled into a neat little braid, perfect arching eyebrow laying above molten pools of gold, and nice high cheek bones. He was godly attractive.

"No, when was this?" Inuyasha asked his mouth gaped.

"Since the memo two months ago. Honestly Inuyasha are you sure you know how to read?" the man said with a deadpan voice still. The rage that crossed over Inuyasha's face was almost priceless to Kagura, almost. She was going to lose her job and her living expenses would become costly, very costly, but at least she was going to have a quick show before her life as a businesswoman ended forever.

"I can read!" Inuyasha protested, and Kagura had to smirk at how he acted like a small child whom was being scolded.

"Inuyasha, that is enough." Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked at them as if there were bugs on the wall, the only fun they would be was to crush them.

"Who is this?" he then asked scrutinizing her. "The a person vying for the nanny job?" The question almost made Kagura choke on her own spit. That wouldn't have been a great way to die really, what would people say at her funeral.

"I'm sorry Mr. Miyazaki, but your daughter Kagura died on her own spit last night, so you won't have anyone to harass, sorry"

Yeah, that would be great.

Musing on what people might say if she had died of choking Kagura almost missed Inuyasha's reply.

"Yes, she's up for the nanny job," he grinned evilly here, "and she's the most competent to do that job. Trust me I've been interviewing tons of ladies." Inuyasha gave the red-eyed witch a smooth grin before turning back to his brother.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't seem convinced. The way he looked her over was beginning to make her blood boil. He looked at her as if she were a lowly peasant who wouldn't be able to take care of a turtle, while the last part was true, she could still take care of little kids.

Some people might have taken that, but not Kagura Miyazaki! She was tough and she had pride and the rich boy's attitude was just making her more determined to prove him wrong. Plus that dumb mutt had her in a corner and Kagura hated corners that she couldn't get out of. She could either say yes get a job as a nanny for a stuck up snob and his little brat or say no and have no job.

"I don't think she's fit to take care of Rin," Sesshoumaru sighed and started to turn around.

"Actually, sir, I'm very qualified. Not only have I taken responsibility of people's younger siblings when I was younger," she paused here and took out a full blown lie, "I have gotten training by one of the best Nannies in the world."

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless there was a mix of shock, disbelief, and rage. While Sesshoumaru just looked amused for a moment before he took out a notepad and a pencil. At first he jotted down a few words before looking up at her.

"What is your name, full please?" he asked. For a second Kagura was ready to make a pseudonym and then run for it, but then thought better of it because Sesshoumaru Takashi was a man who would check backgrounds of people he hired. "Kagura Miyazaki," she muttered in reply.

"Alright, who was this nanny you worked for?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked smug as if he knew she was lying.

"Well, she, um, she doesn't like to let her name out. Really secretive about it, you know. She doesn't want anyone to know she'll train them," Kagura lied through her teeth. The elder Takashi nodded and wrote something down. He gave her a glance before asking another question. "How old are the children you have babysat?" Now this question was easy for Kagura to answer truthfully since she had taken care of her own siblings since their mother was committed to the loony bin.

"I've taken care of children from the ages of infantry to watching over thirteen-year-olds," she said softly. At this answer Sesshoumaru seemed somewhat pleased. Maybe it was her word choice, but it almost seemed as if she had a chance at that moment.

"Who did you work for?" he asked glancing up at her, and Kagura was faced with another decision either make another huge lie about a family she had worked for or a fabrication of the truth.

"Actually I had taken a break from being a nanny and I was working in these offices. Just today your brother approached me," she gave him a smooth smile; at least she hoped it was smooth. Sesshoumaru on the other hand rewarded a raised eyebrow in the direction of his brother.

Inuyasha was stuck he had started this ruse, but it was suppose to be his revenge not hers. That stupid wind witch's story was good, except for the whole secretive nanny part, and she seemed to know what she was doing like where to put the right lies. _Damn_, he couldn't tell Sesshoumaru that he was playing a joke on him, but if Sesshoumaru found out she lied, he grinned here, then the wind bitch would be in trouble and he would be off the hook.

"Yeah, I was looking over files for promotions and I saw hers in there and read it over when it said she had worked for a few families as a nanny I had to recruit her," Inuyasha smirked at Kagura. Now he had power over her story also. She cursed herself for stupidity of letting him in on the story, but hopefully his brother wouldn't buy it. Then again part of her wanted the job because she needed it terribly.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru's voice broke into her thoughts, "can you come to the mansion at two tomorrow, for a better interview?" he asked. All Kagura could do was nod. She couldn't believe she had gotten this far. "Good, then see you tomorrow. Inuyasha give her the address." with that Sesshoumaru swept away back into his office.

The younger brother had grumbled and written the street name down and the address along with directions on how to get there. He told her a gruff good luck before heading into the hallway. For ten minutes straight Kagura stood in the lobby in a daze.

As Sesshoumaru opened the door he noticed the woman who he had almost offered the job of a nanny for Rin standing where he had left her and Inuyasha, but his imbecile of a brother must have left her there all alone.

"Excuse me, Miyazaki, do you need an escort down to the garage?" he asked still in his deadpan voice. He was a bit relieved when the woman didn't swoon when he asked. That gave her a point in his book. It meant that she was in it for a job and not an opportunity to try and jump in bed with him. No, to his shock Kagura Miyazaki just turned her head to give him a backwards glance before she said a simple "No." and walked on.

**1:58 pm, Saturday**

Kagura drove up to the mansion in her nicely sized Honda Civic up the long drive. The mansion seemed to rise slowly over the hill as she continued her way up to the large house. To say it was magnificent would be too plain. It screamed of character and elegance the way old houses often do, and Kagura's breath, for a second, was stolen.

Upon reaching the lush green grass Kagura parked her car in the drive and got out. Slipping her sunglasses to the top of her head she smirked at the appearance of the place. You could tell that a rich man lived there, lack of girlie things or a garden, but there were edges that a child lived there as well; a strange toy was carelessly left on the porch. Walking up the stairs, she picked up the toy and tucked it under her arm, but before she could knock the door opened and a tiny child of the age of at least eight stood there staring at her.

The young girl's hair was pulled in a small braid that had probably been done by a maid or someone who was great with hair. It was her brown eyes, though, that kept Kagura's eyes lock on with that hope of friendship that stared at her.

"Rin, get away from the door!" A short man with horrible complexion rushed up to the small girl. If Kagura wasn't mistaken the eight-year-old was almost taller than the man, scary. The girl turned around and spoke in jumbled English that would have been hard to understand if Kagura's grandmother hadn't had the same problem with speaking that language.

If the wind mistress closed her eyes and let her mind drift she could picture her grandmother standing near the sink looking so sad and depressed. Missing her origins she had taught her grandchildren how to speak Japanese so she could have a decent conversation with them, even though her son Naraku despised that his children knew the Japanese language, and they were forbidden to speak such at home.

"Who are you?" the short man's squeaky voice broke her out of her thoughts of her grandmother. Glancing at the man, Kagura found his look a little annoying. It was as if the man was trying to look down upon her even though he looked as if he was the same status as she was.

"I'm Kagura Miyazaki, I'm here for the nanny interview," she allowed a growl to slip under her words, but the young girl didn't seem to notice the hostility between the woman and the man. Instead she launched herself at Kagura's legs with a cry of joy.

"I'm Jaken, Master Sesshoumaru's personal assistant," the man gloated and Kagura had the urge to roll her eyes, "and the master is not in at the moment!" A frown marred Kagura's features for a moment, but it was gone a second later.

"Well, I guess I'll go since he wanted an interview," she muttered under her breath, but before she could take a step the young girl tightened her grip around the wind mistress' legs.

"Stay," the tiny girl whispered into the jeans she was so tightly holding onto. A glance down at the girl and Kagura sighed. She wasn't about to give up, but Sesshoumaru had better hurry. Sango was going to take her younger brother Kohaku to his physiatrist, and she had promised to take the twins off her hands before then.

"Well, if he doesn't come in twenty minutes then I'm going," she hissed. Rin then let her go and bounced back into the house seeming to be a jolly old mood. Kagura on the other hand felt like dragging her feet towards the house.

**2:16:56 pm, Saturday**

Almost one minute and she would be free, but with her luck the bastard would walk in and say to start her interview, but Kagura hadn't been a lazy bum once she had waited. Nope she watched Rin play with her dolls and answered the questions that were thrown at her about what the dolls should do, the young girl seemed to be in love with Barbie®.

"Miss Kagura, what do you think about Barbie getting married?" she asked the woman in fluent Japanese. A quick glance at the doll made Kagura cringe and thankful that Kanna had never wanted to play with the ever smiling doll. "No, Rin, I think she should wait before marrying that man," she had replied in the same language.

Ever since Rin had found out that the red-eyed beauty could speak Japanese she had been a little chatterbox. The time was almost up when she heard the door opening. She cursed under her breath in English, but the voice that called that they were home was not that of Sesshoumaru's. It was friendlier than the Ice Prince's.

"Grandpa!" Rin's little head had popped up and she ran towards the voice, but it seemed Mr. Takashi had already known where the little girl was. She launched herself into the elder man's arms and started to tell him about her day. The man grinned and nodded, but the smiling froze when he caught sight of Kagura in her button up red shirt and nicely fitted pants. She stood up quickly and bowed in respect to one of the most power demons in the world.

"Hello, sir, I'm Kagura Miyazaki," she said softly. Upon noticing her grandfather's looks Rin launched into an explanation about how hopefully _Kagura-san_ would be her nanny if _daddy _gave her the job. The somewhat cold expression that had entered Mr. Takashi's eyes vanished completely when he heard the word nanny.

"Ah, I see well it seems that Rin likes you, Miss Miyazaki," he said her name slowly seeing if she were to correct the title. When she didn't the smile seemed to grow. "Very, well then, I'll see you tomorrow Rin," the man then let the small girl down. "Would you please stay with Rin till her father comes home Miss Miyazaki?" He asked.

"I would love to sir, but I have to pick my younger brother and sister," she said feeling slightly embarrassed, and she didn't know why.

"Ah, what a pity maybe you could ask Lucas to pick your siblings up? Alright then where are you siblings?" he asked.

"They're at Miss Sango Aramaki's home at Fifth and Pine house number 2265," Kagura rattled off. The elder demon nodded and walked out of the room.

"Ass," Kagura grumbled under her breath as Rin began to play with Barbie®.

On the other side of the wall Takashi smirked at his son who just looked up at his father. Secret messages were sent between the two's eyes before the father placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"In my opinion she fits the bill perfectly a little feisty, but Rin doesn't need to be around a woman who sits in the shadows and if I was corrects I heard a little bit of our language come from her tongue," he smiled. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod.

"Then she has the job," he said softly.

A/N: All right thank all six of you for the Reviews! I love them! The story would have come out sooner, but I was dealing with my emotions for the best part of the time. My dog had died and I'm really close with my animals, so I had writing withdrawal.

On to the story! I bet you thought she was going to get a job as his secretary huh? Nope, Office romance, though I love it with a passion, didn't want to happen, plus Kagura would have gotten fired in like two days. Another thing is that I need a beta reader! Please if anyone could help. Oh yeah please review you just spent that time reading this so you should review it.

One more thing I need a name for Papa Takashi, but I don't know what to choose!


	3. Chapter 3

**Business Affair**

**Chapter Three**

"Rich Males: The Devil in Disguise"

A/N: In case anyone is wondering I don't hate Inuyasha in anyways, and I've forgotten something important forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did we all know that Kagura would never die and at some point she and Sesshoumaru would hook up. Of course that would only be if I owned the show, but alas I don't.

**6:30 pm, Monday**

Overtime.

On her first day even! This man was a slave driver, but if she wanted to keep her job she was going to have to suck it up even if she really, really, really didn't want to. Plus a job was a job all of them, usually brought home the bacon. Usually.

"Kagura, look at me!" Rin yelled in her garbled English as she raced across the room arms flapping. She began to hoot and cry out mixing an owl and a crow together into one beast. Soon after her grand noise making the tiny girl launched herself at the woman's legs and smiled as she was caught.

"Rin, you're suppose to go upstairs and wait for Nancy to give you your bath remember," Kagura sighed in exhaustion. She never had this trouble with Hakudoshi or Kanna, but then again she could have handled her siblings anyway she wished too.

"But, Kagura-san, I am not dirty yet," Rin pouted.

"Yeah, but you're going to be so go get a bath," she nudged the girl along. She finally got the girl to go upstairs when the toad like man cleared his throat behind her.

"Eh-hem, Master Sesshoumaru wishes for me to tell you that you may leave now," Jaken sneered at her. Kagura gritted her teeth as she bent down to pick up her jacket. "I believe I asked you to leave the premises Miss Miyazaki!"

"Fuck off toad man." Kagura sighed as she pulled her keys out of her coat jacket. When she had come ten minutes early for her job the vertically challenged man sneered at her the entire time as she waiting for her instructions, and she was at the end of her really short fuse. "And I'm going." She hissed at him before walking out of the mansion.

**6:45 pm, Monday**

Kagura cursed under her breath as she waited for Hakudoshi to walk out of the building. If she had to wait any longer then she'd bee extremely late for picking Kanna up. As she sat there a song came on that she hadn't heard in years. Turning the beat up she leaned back in her car seat and began to hum along with the music.

About twenty seconds after she started to sing the door opened and slammed shut to her right.

"Ugh, quit singing Kagura, you still suck at it," Hakudoshi groaned, but his older sister just smack his arm and started the car.

I don't have that bad of a voice… 

"So, how was baseball practice?" she asked him. He just shrugged in reply before changing the station to something different. Hakudoshi didn't talk to her much not since she had become his guardian. When she was just his sister he could try to tease her and make a nasty comment about her whenever, but now she was the boss and could rid of them anytime.

Kagura pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the school that Kanna was attending and arts and crafts class. Hakudoshi was silent the whole ride. As she pulled up to the curb she cursed once more. She then got out of her Civic and walked towards a group of kids that were picking on her little sister and some other kid.

"Hey, why you standing up for the albino freak Higurashi?" one boy snarled. As he continued to taunt Kanna and the other boy a few others grabbed some sticks and stones and tossed them at the two children. Rushing up at the mob, Kagura pushed her way through the crowd and stood between the two groups.

"Quit it you little punks!" she growled with her arms spread apart. A few though just looked at her with 'what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it' written on their faces. One of the ballsiest of the group actually picked up a rock and threw it at her, and with a flick of her wrist she grabbed her fan out of her pocket and deflected the offending object. It then flew back and smacked the child in the stomach causing him to bend over and gasp for air.

Serves those little bastards right! 

"I…(gasp) I'm (huff) gonna sue you!" the child gasped out before he and his little friends ran off in a frenzy.

"Souta!" a familiar voice to Kagura called out and soon the little boy who had protected Kanna was hugged to the chest of a very famous heiress. Kagome Higurashi. The boy, Souta Higurashi she guessed, blushed a deep red as his sister began to baby him. "Mama is going to be so mad when I call her! She'll demand for you to go back home and never leave her sight!" Kagome gushed out. Souta's face, if it was even possible, got even redder.

"Kagura! Let's go!" Hakudoshi yelled from the car and Kagome's attention turned the red-eyed beauty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't thanked you for saving my little brother. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she smiled and held her hand out for Kagura to shake.

What the… 

"I'm Kagura Miyazaki," she replied a little confused, "and it was no problem." The young heiress' smile seemed to get wider.

"Well, Kagura, I believe your heroic act should be rewarded with something great," she told her. Kagome looked as if she were thinking about something before she grabbed Kagura's hand and wrote a few numbers on it. "That's my cell phone call me if you ever need _anything_, okay?" And with that, Kagome and her younger brother started to leave for their limousine though not before Kanna worked up the nerve to kiss the boy on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered before rushing behind after her older sister who had decided to go back to her Civic with Hakudoshi griping about not having anything to eat.

**4:56 am, Tuesday**

The wind twirled around her as she floated up on the air. Kissing her cheeks as it passed, Kagura let a giggle of delight slip past her lips.

_So, this was what freedom is like. _

_She smiled and looked at the clouds as she danced upon them without a care. There was nothing there to hold her down to make her feel pain. The blue skies were her friends here and they never stabbed her in the back, but where was Kanna and Hakudoshi? _

_Then there was pain, extreme pain ripping through her chest, making it so hard to breath, so very hard to breath. _

_She tried tearing at her throat, screaming, anything that would cause the air to come back, and then it began to get darker in her dream and the clouds began to spit out blood. _

Sitting up quickly Kagura tried to catch her breath, but it seemed as if the infliction of the chest was not only something her dream conjured up. Grasping at her chest and leaned over the bed and grabbed some pills. She then popped them in her mouth and took a deep gulp of the water that lay on top of her table. Still clutching her chest she glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was too late to have a decent night of sleep, but it was way to early to start busying herself.

Still Kagura swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood, but it seemed she had moved a little too quickly from the dark edges of her vision. Placing a delicate hand on her forehead she rubbed her temples before walking barefoot into the kitchen. As the linoleum chilled her feet and her eyes got accustomed to the darkness Kagura noticed there was a message flashing from her cell phone.

"Hey! Kagura, It's me Yura. I'm at this awesome party and I think I know of one demon that should be here! Plus I just saw this totally gorgeous guy with nice hair. Oh and before you hang up the girls wanna say hi!"

"Hey!" "Hi, Kagu" "What's up Kags"

Kagura pulled her head back as the chorus of hellos continued before the message went dead. She then glanced at the time the message was set. 11:45

Well, it was way too late to even think about going to the clubs.

"Hey, Kagura I can't take, uh, Hakudoshi or Kanna this morning, quit it Miroku, no I'm trying to leave a message, and anyway I have something important to do. You know work and stuff. Hopefully you get this soon or something. Maybe you can get someone else to look after those two hooligans. Miroku I said quit it! Well, Love you Kagura!"

The wind witch made a face at the message before deleting from her phone unfortunately not from her memory, but she needed someone to look after her twelve-year-old siblings. As she looked through her phonebook and sighed as no one appropriate came to mind.

Yura? No, she can barely take care of herself. Kaguya? Should would work since she was one of the few rich people I know, but she has a business to run. Well, Jak and Ban are away on vacation and I haven't talked to them in months. Hiten and Manten? Well, Manten is in jail for something so no. Who is this? Oh yeah! That heiress. She isn't that fit to take care of the twins, so no.

A growl rumbled in the back of her throat as she went through people who she didn't usually talk to, trust with the life of a cockroach, and or was in trouble with the law at some point. No one, but…

Aha! Ayame! She owes me for introducing her that asshole she's so in love with.

Flipping dialing the number Kagura waited for three rings before a tired male voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled

"Yo, I need to talk to Ayame," Kagura spoke quickly hoping Kouga wouldn't remember her voice.

"Uh, okay," he replied sounding confused. There was a fumbled with the phone before the voice of her ex-co-worked said hello.

"Hey, Ayame. Remember me Kagura? Well, I need a favor," she said once again quickly.

"Kagura? What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Could you take care of the twins?" she replied twisting a wavy raven lock of hair around her finger. Without her noticing she had began to chew on her bottom lip as she listened to the silence on the other side of the phone.

For a few minutes there was silence before Ayame spoke again. "Hakudoshi and Kanna right?"

"Yeah, they don't need much watching over just to be picked up from their activities and fed," Kagura began to ramble.

"Okay, I'll do it. They're good kids from what I remember," Ayame yawned on the other line, "so do I pick them up from you house?"

"Yeah."

"At what time?"

"At seven."

"Okay, I'll pick them up at seven and Kagura?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get fired?"

Kagura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. To tell the exact truth or to fib a little, that was the question.

"Actually, I got a better high paying job," she replied.

"Oh, I'll tell Kouga that he's wrong. Bye Kagura." Ayame said before he hung up.

**11:30 am, Tuesday **

She really needed a break and a smoke, but she had quit a few years ago. Then again maybe one wouldn't hurt because she was about to kill her boss's brother whom was arguing with someone on his cell phone. His voice had begun to grate on her nerves after the first thirty minutes, but he had been at if for a least an hour. Yet, Rin on the other hand had begun to play ignoring her uncle.

"You know what Kagome? You're a bitch and you can't do anything but nag, you rich whore!" he snarled before slamming his phone shut. Quickly he looked up at the two females seeing if they heard him. In response Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Girl problems, half breed?" she asked casually taking note that Rin had looked at her after she had said that.

"No! Kagome can't even be categorized as a girl," he snapped.

"Really? Well, then I'll tell that one wolf demon I use to work with that she's totally free," she smirked after she said that. Inuyasha began to sputter a little before he asked very loudly who liked Kagome, but before she could reply Sesshoumaru Takashi walked into the room.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" his words seemed to be asking but there was no inflection with his voice. Inuyasha didn't seem surprised at his brother's sudden appearance as Rin did, but that was to be expected.

"Dad invited me to have lunch with you guys, and he also told me to invite your nanny and his favorite granddaughter," Inuyasha snorted. Rin perked up at his words but Kagura felt her stomach drop down with dread. Lunch with the whole Takashi family was going to be hell. Most of them were probably snooty bastards.

"And I suppose he wanted you to invite Miss Higurashi, too?" Sesshoumaru added on. Inuyasha flushed red but nodded his head slightly. "Then call her and ask her."

"Daddy, that's a problem," Rin finally spoke up. Sesshoumaru looked somewhat annoyed that she had spoken in her native language, but he didn't mention that.

"Why is that?"

"Uncle Inuyasha, had a fight with the nice lady," Rin told him. The elder Takashi raised his elegant eyebrow and looked at Kagura before motioning for her to follow him. A little shocked she stood up and went after him confused.

"Yes, sir?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"What did he say? Father is determined to have the two marry and will stop at nothing, that means giving me hell. So?" he looked at her with an uninterested stare.

"Well, from my count he called her wench, bitch, a nag, and a whore. I suppose the whore was a new word," Kagura sighed. When she had said the word Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened a fraction on an inch.

"I'll have to report this to father. Stay here," he commanded before walking away. Behind his back Kagura did an upside down salute while muttering "Yesh Shir". His back stiffened a little, but he continued to walk into the next room where she assumed he was to call his father.

"Daddy's little boy," Kagura muttered not even feeling the pang she had been accustomed to when she was younger. Now that she thought about it she hadn't had her monthly scare from her bastard of a father. Then again someone may have finally caught him and he was dead in a ditch, but that was very unlikely. As she thought of other cruel things that may have happened to her biological father her cell began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Kagura!"

"Sango is that you?"

"Yeah, something happened to Kohaku! I don't know what to do! We were talking and then he collapsed!" the woman cried on the phone.

"Have you called the paramedics?"

"Yes, they said they're coming, but I don't know who else to call. I can't reach Miroku and, and, and,"

"Have you tried calling your heiress friend?"

"Kagome? Oh! I'll call her. I'm so sorry Kagura did I mess up your job?" Sango asked.

"Nah, the only person who'll mess up my job is me, now you call Kagome and have her calm you down okay?" Kagura sighed as the phone clicked off. Why was she crisis girl? When there's a crisis call Kagura 'cause she'll know what to do!

"Whom were you talking to?" the voice of Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts. Glancing up, she noticed that he actually seemed somewhat interested.

What you said Kagome, dumb ass! Of course he's interested he's stuck in the web of trying to get them together.

"My friend Sango, something happened to her brother," Kagura replied.

"And she knows Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, she says their very good friends. Why?" Kagura raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing. Let's go."

**12:45 am, Tuesday**

Actually the lunch wasn't that bad, Kagura decided.

When they had first arrived a woman with long black hair had hugged Sesshoumaru and given Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek along with his hug. To Kagura's surprise Kagome had arrived along with a woman with light blue hair who didn't seem to fit into the family. She had walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on his shoulder before giving him a peck on the cheek.

When the woman walked near Rin the small girl stared her down and moved closer to her father's leg. He sighed and laid his hand on the raven locks of his daughter.

"Rin, you remember Toran? She rode on the plane with us," he tried to explain. With wide eyes the girl peeked around her father once again, and she took in the tall woman's appearance.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but these couldn't wait," Toran spoke, Kagura then noticed how incredibly aristocratic she sounded. After handing the papers to them she gave Sesshoumaru a quick peck on the cheek and left. Even after the woman had left Rin still did not come out from hiding till Inutashio called for her.

After that the lunch went as planned except it felt odd to be on this side of the fence, Kagura smirked as a simple memory began.

_There she stood her nose pressed against the window, and she stared inside the "rich person" store. Today her mother was taking her shopping, and it was fun to be surrounded in the warmth that was her mother._

_As soon as the scent of lilacs began to engulf her, she knew her mother had just stepped out of the shop._

_"Kagura, what are you doing?" her voice tinkled like a bell when she spoke, "Ah, aren't those gorgeous dolls?" Kagura nodded and stared at the delicately painted doll that stood before her, and a sign beside it said, "Come on in and have a doll created to look exactly like you! Only $250"_

_"Momma," she trailed off not wishing to ask for the impossible. Her father was always unhappy when her mother bought expensive things for her._

_"I'll get one for you baby. Hey, how about one that looks like you huh?" her mother kneeled down to her level and pushed some of Kagura's hair away from her face._

_"But, what about daddy?" she asked taking in the scent of her mother. Anger flashed through her mother's eyes and her smile fell from her lips._

_"Well, daddy can just suck it up," she hissed and for a moment Kagura felt scared, never before had she seen her mother act that way. Upon noticing her daughter's frightened expression she calmed down and stroked her hair._

_"It's okay, baby. Daddy just made mommy mad. There's nothing wrong okay?" she smiled once more._

_They had done some more shopping, and by the time they reached the doll shop Kagura watched sadly as the sign was being taken down and a tiny girl, around her age, run out with two dolls under her arms and a dozen more carried by people around her. A limo had then pulled up and all of the gorgeous dolls had been placed neatly in the trunk before they drove off._

_"Next time baby, we'll get some dolls," her mother whispered and led her home._

"Well, Miss Miyazaki, I'm glad you could come to lunch, and maybe you could come to the party Friday?" Inutaisho asked noticing her somewhat blank stare.

"Huh?" she shook herself. God your being a spazz, she grumbled. "Oh, yes that would be nice, but I have to take care of my siblings."

"Oh, really?" this time Mr. Takashi's wife replied.

"Yes, they're thirteen, both of them," Kagura spoke feeling somewhat nervous.

"They can come. It's Rin's birthday party, and I'm sure she'll like to meet new people," Izayoi smiled. Inutashio nodded in agreement. "So, you and your two siblings will becoming." He stated.

"Wait, I-" she started, but was cut off by the Ice Prince.

"Well, then three more invitations will have to go out," he said quietly.

Except for that bit. Lunch had been amazing, and at least she had learned something rich men are the devil.

**A/N: **Yes! I am done with this chapter; actually I'm not too happy with the turn out some parts I struggled with so badly. Sorry about the wait! I rewrote this chapter about seven times, had to go through a freaky week when there were millions of tornadoes around and the siren was going off a lot. I also have finals I have to do, actually tomorrow I have two finals. Joy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you didn't that's cool too just drop a line. I've decided I'm going to reply to my reviews. Thus if you don't want one write NR or No reply. I'm open to suggestions too! Kay! Bye!

Kiba


End file.
